


The Secret is Unleashed

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Oneshots [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Emu tries to figure out his feelings for a certain surgeon.





	The Secret is Unleashed

Hojo Emu was known by all doctors as a video game nerd. They never could understand why the young man wanted to become a doctor but Emu did. The young man was all about saving people. The other doctors were always strict with Emu but one day he met one that wasn’t so strict. This one just happened to be a young surgeon that was to be his sensei for a month. This man was a very straight forward guy and always had Emu running around and doing surgeries after surgeries. Kagami Hiiro was his name and was a very smart surgeon.

Emu was in the work area of the CR section of the hospital and was just sitting. He was confused about something of his own. What was this feeling that he had? Was he falling for the surgeon? These feelings started when he first met the young man. He soon learned his past and fell harder. Maybe Hiiro was his other half. There had to be an explanation on these feelings. He couldn’t ask Hiiro or Poppy. Emu wasn’t very smart of feelings but he sure was good at video games. He might have to ask Kiriya or Taiga. They may know how to help him.

Emu got up from where he was sitting and walked out of CR. The young man was going to find either one of the two and figure out what was wrong with him. But luck wasn’t on his side today though. The intern ran into the man that had him confused about his feelings towards the other. Hiiro stood in front of him with a piece of cake in his hand. The man that was Kamen Rider Brave sure had a thing for sweets. Emu looked right into Hiiro’s eyes and just stared. He looked a little tired but not enough to be alarmed by it. The young intern just stared at the older man. Hiiro studied the young man.

“Where are you going, Emu?” Hiiro asked said intern. Emu gulped the lump in his throat. He was hoping Hiiro wasn’t going to ask that. But luck still wasn’t on his side.

“Nowhere in particular,” Emu answered. Hiiro just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“I doubt that, intern,” Hiiro told him. Emu frowned at the other man.

“I’m serious, Hiiro,” Emu replied.

“Just don’t get into trouble with a Bugster,” Hiiro told the younger man before walking away towards. Emu walked him walk away with slightly flushed cheeks. It must have been hot in the area. That had to be the explanation for this action. After what felt like hours, Emu walked outside the hospital to find who he was looking for.

The streets of Tokyo were busy as normal. Cars speeding by trying to get where they were headed and people walking around everywhere. Emu had the entire city to look for who he needed to speak to about this issue. He had to find Kiriya in this large city. There are many places that the examiner could be. He could be anywhere in this place but Emu had to look everywhere to find him. The weather was nice and so Emu was kind of enjoying the outside world without Bugster attacks. It was kind of nice that day. Emu thought the walk to find Kiriya was great since he was away from the stressful atmosphere of the hospital and away from Hiiro, the man who has him completely confused on his feelings. Today was going to be a long day for Hojo Emu.

Hours passed as Emu walked aimlessly around Tokyo. He went to all the places that they used to fight and he even went to where he could find Taiga. But before he gave up, the man he wanted to speak to. It’s very easy to tell due to the red jacket draped over his shoulders and the bright colored shirt and the light blue jean capris. Emu ran up to the other man but was stopped by the look he got.

“Emu, I hear you were looking for me,” Kiriya spoke up.

“I wanted to ask something but I shouldn’t ask Hiiro,” Emu replied. This had Kiriya confused. What did Emu want to know that he didn’t want Hiiro to know about? He usually when to him to ask questions not to Kiriya.

“What is it you want, Emu?” Kiriya asked the younger man. Kiriya asked the younger man.

“What are these feelings I get when I am around Hiiro? I don’t understand them one bit. When I am next to him I get nervous and get butterflies in my stomach,” Emu asked the elder.

“You have fallen a long way in a short amount of time, Emu,” Kiriya replied. This stunned Emu a bit. Kiriya knew about this?

“You mean that I have fallen for Hiiro?” Emu asked the medical examiner.

“Yeah you did,” Kiriya answered the young man with a small smile. Finally, maybe Emu can change Hiiro to be a better man. He heard the story about Saki and really didn’t want to hear the whole side to where Hiiro started being the mean guy he was now. Hiiro really couldn’t handle the death of his girlfriend but hopefully Hiiro liked the younger man back or else there was going to be a very heartbroken man in front of him and he didn’t want to see that. He really hated seeing people sad like he used to be.

“How will I tell him?” Emu asked. This made Kiriya look at him with a blank expression. Kiriya didn’t know the answer to that one.

“I have no idea,” Kiriya answered honestly.

“Do you have any idea on how to do this?” Emu asked. He was really shy about this which surprised Kiriya.

“Just man up and tell him. The only thing that could happen is he could return or reject your feelings,” the elder told Emu.

“I don’t think I can handle that kind of rejection though, Kiriya,” Emu told the older man.

“Emu, just tell him. Trust me on this, will you?” Kiriya asked.

“Fine I will do it,” Emu told him as he slowly walked away from the examiner. How was emu going to do this? He didn’t even know himself. And now he really had to go tell the slightly older man. There was no keeping this a secret any longer. And so he began to run towards the hospital where he knew were Hiiro was. He ran hard and fast just to tell him. It was true Emu was a little nervous but that was always normal for somebody who was about to tell somebody of their feelings. Emu’s turn to tell was now. He had to do it or he would lose his chance.

Once he did reach the hospital he had to stop. He ran too fast for his liking and so he was out of breath. The doors automatically slide open as he went in after he could breathe right again. The young man made his way towards the CR break area. That was where Emu knew that Hiiro would be. He had to get there before the other left. And so, the sudden rush came back to him and he fast walked to his destination. The young man was in thought. What would he do if Hiiro didn’t return his feelings? How would he deal with working with a man that he fell for that didn’t like him back? Would things be awkward afterwards? Could they still fight side by side?

Once Emu entered the CR information area, he noticed Hiiro sitting at the table with a piece of cake. That man always had something sweet. Hiiro had his determined facial expression he always had when cutting food or doing surgeries. Emu made his way to the table but sat down across from the other man. Once Emu sat down, Hiiro looked at the younger man through the corner of his eye. He could see that the intern was nervous.

“What is the matter, intern?” Hiiro asked the young man. Emu looked at Hiiro and blankly stared at the elder.

“I have something to tell you and I hope it doesn’t make things awkward,” Emu told him. The elder stopped eating his cake to look at the intern. He was waiting to hear what the younger man had to say.

“What is it?” Hiiro asked trying t get the intern to tell him what he wanted to say.

“I…” Emu wouldn’t lie if somebody asked him if he was nervous. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they had.

“Spit it out, intern,” Hiiro proclaimed.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Emu told him then tried to hide his face from embarrassment. What he didn’t know was that Hiiro was allowing himself to smile.

“Took you long enough,” Hiiro replied. This caused Emu’s head to snap in Hiiro’s direction.

“What do you mean?” Emu asked.

“I knew you had a crush on me for a while. You are very easy to read, Intern. And for your information I feel the same,” Hiiro explained. This was the best news that Emu has heard all his life.


End file.
